The Notes of a Marauders Girl
by PAdfoOt-bABE-RaDClIffE
Summary: the notes passed during history of magic classes with Lily, Sirius, James, Remus and alice. 7th year! LJ! Features surprise guests every few chapters!
1. Chapter 1

The Notes of a Marauders Girl

**Chapter 1**

**

* * *

**

**Lily Evans**

**James Potter**

**_Sirius Black_**

_Remus Lupin_

Alice McMillan

* * *

James is looking at you again Lily.

**Potter, stop looking at me!**

**I can' t help it, your beauty is like a magnet for my eyes**

_**Have you no dignity, prongs?**_

**Yeah, that was the cheesiest line ever.**

**Only for you lily**

Puh-leeese

_I must agree with Alice on that one._

**FINE all gang up on me, see if I care!**

**Okay**

_**PRONGS IS A LOSER**_

You suck at Quidditch potter

**Your breath stinks**

_You have untidy handwriting_

**Come on moony, is that the best you can do? 'I have untidy handwriting?' oh and by the way McMillan, if I suck at Quidditch, then how come I'm the captain? Watch you mouth if you want to keep your position on my team.**

You wont axe me, I'm the best chaser Hogwarts has to offer

_She has a point_

**Thanks for the support Remus**

_No trouble_

_**What are we even meant to be note taking?**_

**The Goblin rebellion of 1779**

**Why did I even stick with this stupid subject?**

_**Because your mum wanted you to go for more NEWTs than your cousin**_

**The why are YOU here.**

_**I didn't want to be a loner if you and moony are taking this class.**_

**What about peter?**

_**What about peter?**_

He's not taking this class.

_**He doesn't count as friends**_

That's not very nice

**Im gonna fail this newt anyway**

**Why?**

**Because im passing notes with the best chaser in Hogwarts and the most beautiful girl in britan instead of listening to binns.**

**Flattery, potter, will get you nowhere.**

**It got alice to stay on the team.**

**Alice, back me up!**

…

**ALICE!**

Well, it was kinda nice…

**Fine!**

**Ha!**

**Ha yourself**

**Will you go out with me?**

**Give me 10 good reasons why**

**Okay, can the boys help?**

**No, only you no bumboys allowed**

_**We are the MARAUDERS not bumboys!**_

**10 GOOD REASONS WHY LILY EVANS SHOULD GO OUT WITH ME**

**by James Charlus Potter**

**1. Lily is beautiful. I am also dashingly handsome, so we would make a very attractive couple.**

**2. I know people in high places. Anything you want, I can get for you.**

**3. I have connections in Hogsmeade. You know madame puddifoot? She my aunty. Madam Rosmerta? Mums friend. You get free stuff.**

**4. My Mum is a St Mungo's healer. I happen to know that you are very keen on becoming a healer. She can get you into an elite training program, and you will be certified in 18 months.**

**5. I am a nice person.**

**6. I have it from privileged sources that I am a very good kisser**

**7. You know you love me.**

**8. I have a big inheritance. If you marry me, it will all be yours.**

**9. if you go out with me you won't regret it.**

**10. I love you.**

**Wow.**

That was really sweet james

**RESPONSES TO REASONS WHY I SHOULD GO OUT WITH JAMES**

**By Liliana Elizabeth Evans**

**1. yes, we would be the most attractive couple in Hogwarts, I must admit.**

**2. that would be nice**

**3. that too, I would not complain.**

**4. ARE YOU SERIOUS! No, your pulling my leg.**

**5. prove it**

**6. what privileged sources?**

**7. do I?**

**8. that would be nice, also**

**9. we'll see about that…**

**10. …**

**no I am not pulling you leg. There is even a portrait of my mother in the main foyer there. In big letters DOREA JANE POTTER nee BLACK.**

You didn't respond to number 10 lily.

**I don't know what to say to number 10**

**Will you go out with me?**

**Oh look, that was the bell! Must dash to arithmancy!**

**Ill get her again in history of magic tomorrow morning.**

_**Why the hell do we have that subject EVERY SINGLE DAY OF THE WEEK!**_

* * *

**A/N: thankyou for reading! This is a very short chapter, but it is only the 1st one, bear inmind!By the way, alice is nevilles mum. Please review, if you hated it could you tell me why? Thanx!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Notes of a Marauders Girl**

**Chapter 2**

**Lily Evans**

**James Potter**

Alice McMillan

**Where's the rest of your little motley crew today?**

**Remus' mother is unwell and Sirius is sick.**

**Oh that's terrible!**

**I know, Sirius will recover, though.**

**I was talking about remus' mum**

**Oh…**

All by yourself today james…

**Ill come and sit with you if you want the company**

**That wont be necessary.**

We have big, bad frank to keep us company.

**Frank?**

**Yes Alice, tell Jamsie poo about darling frank**

You share a dorm with him, right?

**Right…**

Does he ever mention any girls?

**Yea**

Who?

**Lots of them**

Oh

**Yeah, you, Marlene McKinnon, Hestia Jones…**

**Marlene, worlds biggest skank?**

**I thought you were friends?**

What makes you think that?

**We share a dorm potter, that's it.**

**I don't think shes a 'skank'**

**You are a man.**

**Well spotted**

**You think that her eyes are naturally blue.**

**They're not?**

AND you think her boobs are real

**Come on alice, we're not that stupid.**

Good.

**And you think that he nails are real.**

Uh-uh

**Wow.**

Yea

"**Marlene McFakeinnon"**

**you have a wide and overactive imagination, potter**

**Thank you**

**Sarcasm, potter, sarcasm**

**You should call me James**

**Why?**

**Because I call you lily**

**That's you reasoning?**

**Will you go out with me?**

**Why should i?**

**I gave you a list yesterday, don't make me write it again.**

**Okay**

**Just one little date**

**What will you give me for it?**

**Huh?**

She wants something in return

**Free stuff.**

**Ill buy you honeydukes stuff.**

**Really?**

**Yea**

**Okay**

**You'll go?**

**Ill think about it**

When is the next Hogsmeade visit anyway?

**Saturday**

**You didn't tell me that potter!**

**I thought I was james now**

**I only have 2 days to think about if I want to go with you!**

**And that's a bad thing because…?**

**I need more time to agonize!**

Drama queen…

**You're gonna regret calling me that McMillan.**

Oh yea?

**Yea!**

**Bring it on bitch!**

**Ohhh catfight…**

Im sorry Lily!

**I know you are Allie.**

**Oh!**

**What?**

**I was hoping that being angry with alice would make you forget to be angry with me.**

Your luck has run out, it would seem

**So will you go to Hogsmeade with me?**

**I'll tell you at dinner when I have had adequate time to deliberate the matter.**

Lily, this is last period

**There's only like, an hour until dinner.**

**Hey, I never said I needed a lot of time to deliberate!**

Ohh, is some one snappy or what?

…

sorry!

**That's more like it**

**Lily, nobody can stand up against the power of your death glare**

**Was that a compliment? **

**Yes**

**Really?**

**Yes, really, I admire it actually.**

**You do?**

**Yes, it's something that my mother does and I have never been able to get it down pat.**

**I remind you…of your mother?**

**No, just the glare thing**

**That's good**

**And you are around the same height.**

**James, comparing me to you mum is wrong on so many levels…**

**I know. You remind me of sirius' mum.**

**Are you aware, potter, that Sirius finds it easy to talk to me?**

**No, I wasn't aware.**

**And I happen to know what kind of person his mother is.**

**Then you'll know that she is a very powerful person, who can make almost any situation turn in her favour.**

**You are comparing me to an evil bitch.**

**That's my cousin your badmouthing.**

Are you FOR REAL!

**Yes, her father is my mothers brother.**

Wow.

**So you and Sirius are only like, second cousins?**

**Yep**

Wow, good looks run in the family, huh, Lily?

**I am going to save my dignity by not replying to that question.**

**Don't you think I'm good-looking, lily?**

**I'm going to protect your ego from further enlargement by not answering that question.**

Was that a yes?

**No. I abstain from answering that question.**

Theres the bell.

**Yep**

**See you at dinner lily!**

**Can't wait…**

* * *

**A/N well, i couldnt wait to do another one, me sitting here with my pnemonia...;( please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Notes of a Marauders Girl**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Lily Evans**

_**Sirius Black**_

_Remus Lupin_

* * *

**You guys are back.**

_**Well spotted**_

**Yes, I know, a very astute observation.**

_Where's Alice?_

**She's doing a special thing with McGonagall.**

'_special thing?'_

**yes. That's what I was told.**

_**Ooookay then**_

**Why aren't we including James in this conversation?**

_**We need to talk to you.**_

**Oh yes, this'll be good.**

_What are your intentions for James?_

**EXCUSE ME!**

_**What are you planning?**_

**Why the hell would you think I had ulterior motives with James?**

_Come on lily, you hate him, then all of a sudden, BAM you're going to Hogsmeade with him?_

**_Excuse us if we find that hard to believe._**

**If you'll remember, JAMES asked ME out.**

_But he's been doing that since fourth year._

_**That was 3 years ago.**_

_And now you agree with him?_

**Maybe I want to give it a go**

_Give it a go? You make him sound like trying a new toothpaste._

**That's the way I'm looking at it.**

_Lily, come on, what are you playing at?_

**You know what, Remus? I agreed because I felt sorry for the guy. He has been asking me out for 2 and a half years and I haven't exactly been so nice in my rejection have I? but I was thinking about it last night and I realized-I don't even know him. Who am I to treat him like that if I haven't given him a chance?**

_That's really touching lily._

_**Is that a tear sliding down your face Lily?**_

_I cannot believe it._

**_Lily Evans just walked out of class. The world is coming to an end._**

_**Do you think she was genuine?**_

_Judging by the fact that she cried, and the fact that she walked out of class, yes I think she is 100 genuine._

_**Do you think she likes him?**_

_I have a sneaking suspicion._

_**Do you think he likes her?**_

_More than he realizes, I think._

_**What do you think made her cry?**_

_I don't know._

_**What?**_

_I don't know._

_**How can you not know? You are like a feelings dictionary**_

_Is that a compliment?_

_**If you want it to be.**_

_What do you think about the whole situation, Sirius?_

_**I think she likes him and is feeling guilty for all the emotional trauma she has caused James.**_

_That was about the most insightful thin I have ever heard tumble out of your mouth._

_**You mean the most insightful thing you have ever seen scribbled out of my quill?**_

_Yes, if you want to get technical._

**_That's me: Sirius Technical Black._**

_I though it was Sirius Orion Black?_

_**FINE! I f you want to get technical!**_

_This conversation is getting us no-where._

_**What else is there to say?**_

_Nothing I suppose_

_**I'm not wasting any more ink on this frivol less conversation.**_

* * *

**A/N: wow. 4 reviews in less than 24 hours? you make me so happy. i love you all: Draco's Little Vixen, E.G. Potter, Cosmopolitan, Danimister. you have made my day! i know this chappie is short, but ill update again very soon. promise.**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Notes of a Marauders Girl**

**Chapter 4

* * *

**

**Lily Evans**

**James Potter**

Alice McMillan.

* * *

You never told me how your date went Lily

**Didn't i?**

No, you didn't

**Must have slipped my mind**

Will you tell me now?

**Do I have to?**

Yes

**Oh fine what do you want to know?**

Did you kiss?

**No**

You're disappointed, aren't you?

**No, I'm not. It was out first date for crying out loud!**

You say that like there's going to be another.

**Maybe there will be, I wouldn't know**

Lily, you didn't learn to be a Legimens for nothing.

**I felt I would be invading his privacy to see what he was thinking on our date. He seemed really nervous.**

Oh how sweet! Where did you go?

**Honeydukes. He practically bought the whole shop for me.**

And you say you don't like the guy…

**And then he took me to the three broomsticks. Rosmerta gave us free butterbeer and gillywater.**

If you trash him, I'll take him.

**And then he bought me a new quill in dervish and banges.**

A quill?

**Golden eagle feather.**

Oh. My. God.

**Then we went to the shrieking shack.**

Meh…

**Then we wrapped it all up with a coffee in madam puddifoots. **

I know there's more that you're not telling me.

**No theres not.**

You're itching to say it

**Itching to say what?**

That you enjoyed it. That you didn't stop smiling the whole time you were there, and you're hoping that he'll ask you out again.

**That's not how I feel at all.**

And you feel guilty that you never gave him a chance before now, and there's only 7 months left of school.

**That the point! I've known him for nearly 7 years and hes never appealed to me, but we're going to be leaving school in a few months and then I'll probably never see him again!**

You're such a downer! Enjoy it while it lasts

Lily?

LILY!

**What?**

I said : enjoy it while it lasts.

**What if I don't want to enjoy it while it lasts?**

You really don't like him? Even after your date?

**Its not the fact that I like him that I'm worried about.**

Oh. My. God.

**Don't take that tone with me Alice Melania McMillan.**

What tone?

**The one like you think you know so much more than me. Im going to take notes now so as not to fail my NEWTs.**

* * *

James?

**What?**

What happened on your date?

**Hasn't Lily told you?**

Yes. I think it was all very sweet. What was her reaction to you buying the chocolate?

**She said "thanks James, you really didn't have to."**

Ok. And the free stuff?

"**wow" she said.**

Any romantic advances?

**No. even I didn't try put the moves on her. Im not a total prat.**

Are you going to ask her out again?

**Is she going to say yes?**

I asked you first potter.

**Yes, I am.**

Ok then. That's good.

**Why? Is she going to say yes? Sweet Merlin, she is, isn't she? She likes me doesn't she?**

I don't know. I don't know. I think so.

**Really?**

Yes really. Lily isn't as open with her feelings as the rest of the bimbo's on our year. Myself included.

**You're calling yourself a bimbo?**

**No. I'm an airhead.**

**Just franks type…**

**Really!**

**Yes. now tell me about lily. Remus and Sirius said she was upset when she walked out of class last week.**

**She won't tell me why., I mean, why not? It's not like I actually care! It's the fact that she won't tell me that's pissing me off!**

**I tried to ask her on Saturday but she changed the subject.**

**You should have spiked her Gillywater.**

**Alice! I'm surprised! I didn't think our golden girl/air head/ chaser/Griffindor extraordinaire was so…marauder-ish!**

**Coming from you, I'll take it as a compliment.**

**Any time.**

**I should think so. Any practice tonight?**

**Yes. And Wednesday and Friday.**

**Not pushing us much are you?**

**We have to SQUASH Slytherin on Saturday.**

**Hehehehe alliteration. **

**What?**

**Don't worry. Yes, so, squash Slytherin, good plan.**

**I thought so.**

**Sarcasm, dolt.**

**Oh…right.

* * *

**

**A/N: so, that was my longest chapter, I hope you all like it! Thanks to Cosmopolitan, Danimister, Draco's Little Vixen, Tinkerbelldetention101, Rune Warrior and Potterchick for the great reviews!

* * *

**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Notes of a Marauders Girl**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Lily Evans**

**James Potter

* * *

**

**Lily?**

**Yes**

**Why did you agree to go out with me?**

**Oh, well, I just thought I had been a bit tough over the years and, Y'know, maybe a bit spiteful toward you and where was i to do that without giving you a chance?**

**Okay.**

**Why do you ask?**

**Oh, nothing, just something Sirius said last night.**

**What did idiot #2 say?**

**I'll ignore that nasty little pun toward my best friend.**

**What did idiot #2 say?**

**Nothing of importance.**

**Oh really?**

**Yes really.**

**This lesson is about to end**

**You still meeting me RoR tonight?**

**Yeah.**

**See you then.**

**Yup, bye.

* * *

**

**A/N: That is a filler chapter, take little notice of it.. THANKYOU: Potterchick, Harry-an-Ginny, Anime Angel1313009, Cecilia-xavier, LUVSRW and greeneyeddragon for all the wonderful reviews!**


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: I just realized I haven't done any disclaimers. PLEASE DON'T SUE ME. I don't own Harry potter. J.K. Rowling does. And she won't share with me. I will not say that again. You've heard it. Remember it.

* * *

**

**The Notes of a Marauders Girl**

**Chapter 5

* * *

**

**Lily Evans**

Alice McMillan

* * *

You got in late last night.

**Did I really? Hadn't noticed.**

I know you did notice. You snuck in.

…

BUSTED!

**What? You're jumping to conclusions!**

Are there any conclusions to jump to?

**What is that supposed to mean?**

What meaning should it have?

**Are you high or something?**

What makes you say that flower baby?

**I was joking, until you called me flower baby. High.**

Don't tell frank!

**My god, Alice, being a rebel is attractive. Have I taught you nothing?**

Obviously not.

**What are you going to do for McGonagall next period.**

Tell her my cat died and I'm in mourning.

**You think she'll believe that? **

She will if our most esteemed head girl tells her.

**Like McGonagall gives a shit that I'm head girl. She doesn't like me.**

What makes you say that?

**McG: Potter, give out these kittens.**

**James: Yes, professor.**

**--next lesson—**

**McG: Evans, hand out these kittens.**

**Me: Yes, professor.**

**McG: Don't take that tone with me!**

Oh, I see your point.

**You're not seriously high are you?**

No.

**Thank heavens.**

I had too much coffee this morning.

**What have I told you about that?**

Sorry?

**What made you need the cafene hit?**

I stayed up all night waiting for you to get in.

**Oh, really. Why?**

I know you were with james, lily.

**No, I was doing my head girl duties.**

Is that what they're calling it now?

**ALICE!**

Sorry, sorry…

**So you should be!**

Although, last time you did head girl duties, you got back at 10, last night it was about quarter past 12.

**Drop it Alice, or I will hurt you.**

I'd like to see you try.

**Would you?**

Er..maybe not, on second thoughts…

**I thought you might say that.**

So, any news?

**What kind of 'news'?**

You know, the stuff that Dumbledore tells you that you aren't meant to tell us.

**We're getting an exchange student**

Really? FROM WHERE?

**He's a muggle. From London.**

Isn't that against the statute of secrecy?

**No, apparently he knows a lot about magic. Its all a bit dodgy if you ask me.**

What does he look like?

**I dunno, hav'nt met him.**

When's he coming?

**Tomorrow.**

For how long?

**Tomorrow morning he will arrive, take classes, then leave.**

What year and house?

**7th Griffindor.**

Omg I hope he's hot lol!

**Im so telling frank you said that**

You wouldn't dare!

**Ha! Piss me of and ill do anything.**

Ohh really now?

**Yea, what are yo gonna do about it bitch?**

Ill tell james embarrassing stories!

**Like I care, most of them were caused by him.**

Ill show him baby pictures

**I was a cute baby**

Damn you and your stupid resilience!

**Yea go me!

* * *

**

**A/N: that chapter was disappointingly short. But I have to thank the overwhelming responses in the form of reviews, and I have yet to receive a negative one! Thanks to: HPOS sufferer, cosmopolitan, flutterby princess, Cecilia-xavier, WhiteTiger1992, peace love and French fries, SerenityRose016, ivoryeggplant, Pankake278, lizzie-lovegood-girl and Emo-pEaNuT-bUtTeR-cUp. I LOVE YOU ALL! KEEP UP THE GOOD REVIEWS! **


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: technically, I DO own today's special guest, but if you have half a brain, you'll notice that this person is based on a real live actor, who owns 100 of his juicy little self. AND, one of the lines is from the movie "she's the man".

* * *

**

**The Notes of a Marauders Girl**

**Chapter 7

* * *

**

**Lily Evans**

**James Potter**

_**Sirius Black**_

_Remus Lupin_

Alice McMillan

_**Featuring special guest:**_

_**Raniel Dadcliffe

* * *

**_

OH. MY LORD.

**What now alice?**

The exchange guy. How could they send us him?

**I thought he was pretty good looking.**

He IS. That's why its bad. Im thinking thoughts about him that are usually reserved for Frank.

**I honestly do NOT want to know.**

I feel like im being unfaithful to Frank…

**You aren't even dating Frank. I'm going to talk to him.**

Okay fine, but use different parchment, I don't want him to see what I jus wrote…

* * *

**Hey Raniel.**

**_Oh, hey Lily!_**

**I don't know if you've met Alice…?**

_**Not, I havn't yet had the pleasure.**_

**Raniel, this is my friend alice McMillan.**

Nice to meet you raniel.

_**The pleasure is all mine**_

**Oh, you're too sweet!**

Yes, isn't he…

_**Erm…**_

**Hello peoples!**

**Hi james**

Welcome

_**Er…hello?**_

**Raniel! Didn't see you there!**

_**Well…I'm here!**_

**That you are ranny, that you are…**

_**Please, don't call me ranny. It's Ran.**_

**_So, Ran, got a girlfriend?_**

_**No.**_

Oh, shame shame.

_**Stop pretending like you care McMillan**_

Shut up black.

_How would frank feel Alice?_

Shut up lupin.

**Great comeback. Really witty.**

Shut up!

**Stop writing Alice, before you embarrass me any more.**

Thanks for the vote of confidence, lily.

**Think nothing of it.**

Oh, trust me, I won't.

_**Er…so, do either of you ladies have boyfriends?**_

**YES!**

**James, I am perfectly capable of answering the question.**

**Fine, answer it then.**

**Yes, Raniel, I do have a boyfriend. Its James, in fact, would you believe…**

**_Funnily enough, yes, I do believe that._**

**Whats that supposed to mean, Dadcliffe?**

**_Its just that, lily is a very attractive woman, and you're hot too._**

**What?**

**_I mean, you're an attractive guy…man…guyman…_**

_Riiiiiiiiight…_

**_Do you play sport?_**

**_Yes, I play rugby._**

**_Wtf?_**

**It's a muggle sport, Sirius, honestly…**

**_Why would you play a muggle sport?_**

**_I am a muggle…_**

**_Ohhhhhhhhhhh riiiiiiiiight…._**

_Then why do you have a wand?_

**You have a wand?**

What core?

**_Ummm…plastic?_**

**Wtf?**

**_It's a prop_**

**Are you a actor?**

**_Yes, I am._**

Omigosh, can I have your autograph?

**_Of course._**

**_Shit, theres the bell, Ran, come with us, we'll initiate you into the noble sport of Quidditch…

* * *

_**

**A/N: WELL! Havn't posted in a LOOOOOOOOOONG time, have i? no, I havnt. Well, I posted now. Ill get the review thankyou's to the people to whom they concern next chapter, I cant be bothered looking right now…..**

**Hope you liked this chapter! Please review, I really do love them! And maybe check out my new fic that ill have out probably within the next 12-24 hours, I don't know what it's called yet, but its VERY different to this one, but still L/J.**


End file.
